Confusions and Confessions
by unstable15
Summary: What do you think will happen to C.C and Lelouch after they escaped C's world? Hey guys, Chapter 3 is up. Read and Rate!
1. Cofusions and Confessions

A/N: Hello! This will be my first fanfic and I hope you'll enjoy reading it... Please review! No flames!

And if You guys want; I can include a 2nd chapter just in case you were interested...

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass but I own this fanfict. This is for mere enjoyment.**

Anyways Gambatte Kudesai...

* * *

_**Confusions and Confessions**_

"Hey C.C, snap out of it." Lelouch said in a worried tone while cradling C.C's body with his arms and shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her up. It's been a long day filled with remorseful incidents which destroyed the hidden Geass Facility and nearly annihilated the C's world. The two were weary and exhausted after the explosion which left the woman unconscious for a brief period of time.

* * *

After a series of shaking C.C's shoulder, C.C partially regained consciousness. The young-looking woman felt dizzy and nauseous as she tried to stand. Lelouch saw her shaking and helped her regain her balance. Both of them locked eyes which eventually sent a red blush flushing on their cheeks then they realized their positions. A matter of seconds later...

"I'm sorry" Lelouch stuttered, removing his hand from C.C and gently helping her sit on the cold pavement. He fell silent staring at her blank face, unconsciously trailing his fingers down her cheek. He was very worried about her and the only thing he could do is caress her like that... Her face is emotionless but you could see the tiredness in her eyes. Her hair swayed in the wind and she suddenly rested her hand atop on his. Then out of the blue, the western wall crashed revealing Lelouch's troops in their knightmares, headed by the Vincent. They were carrying the Shinkirou.

(Vincent: a mass production 7th generation knightmare derived from the Lancelot. Piloted by Rolo)

(Shinkirou: an 8th generation transformable knightmare personally constructed by Lelouch. He made it for his and C.C's personal use. It is piloted by Lelouch and C.C.)

Lelouch was startled out from his reverie. He blinked and took his hand away from C.C's face and he walked towards the Vincent. "Sire, the Shinkirou is prepared along with your suit in the cockpit. We already finished our tasks and are awaiting your orders." said Rolo. Lelouch nodded in acknowledgement. He was about to call C.C to hop on inside the cockpit when he saw her sitting in the floor hugging her knees to her chest. And her head bent down resting on the top of her knees... Lelouch doesn't know what she is doing but he decided it's time to go and they better don't waste their time. If they stayed longer, there were chances that they would get caught by the Brittanian army and get involved into a fight. They should leave by now or else.

Noticing that C.C was absent minded and it isn't the right time to argue, he decided not to tell C.C what to do. He walked towards her and picked her up, carrying her in bridal-style towards the Shinkirou. C.C woke out of her thoughts and mentally thought. _"Idiot... you did not have to carry me. I can walk on my own."_ But like what Lelouch thought... she did not push it. She just enjoyed it and wondered why Lelouch did that to her. Once they got inside their knightmare, he gently placed C.C at the front seat. The front seat was near on most of the controlling buttons. C.C knows what to do. She's the one who drives the knightmare. Lelouch changed to his Zero costume before he sat down at the upper back of the knightmare.

As they readied their knightmares, Rolo asked Lelouch "By the way brother, what happened back there? You've been missing a while ago... I was worried when you didn't respond to my calls. I thought that there was something wrong that happened, where have you been?". " I willl tell you later" lied Lelouch. They flew out of the facility and went on where the others were. While they were flying their knightmares, Lelouch asked Rolo, "What's our situation? Have you taken care of the corpses?". "All operations are successful and we already took care of the corpses, we'll transport them to the agency.". "What do you mean by we?" asked Lelouch. _"O crap! I forgot about being Lelouch Lamperouge back there. I'm sure that they already knew that I'm Zero except Rolo. Damn you Rolo! have you forgotten that I didn't wore my costume when I went into the mission?... Oh well I could use Geass on them."_ Lelouch heard Rolo speaking. But it was halfway Rolo's statement. "Pardon me Rolo I wasn't listening. Kindly repeat what you have said." requested Lelouch.

"Brother, I said that I've already taken care of that. They are from the intelligence quarters. They could be trusted and they already knew your Zero. If you're still unsure, you could use your Geass or if you prefer, I will handle their assassinations" repeated Rolo. "That won't be needed. Anyway, I would be able to use them in case of emergencies, so they better be alive. ... About the corpses, I don't want to sent them in the intelligence area. I want to study them personally. Bring those to our secret hide out." Lelouch responded. And Rolo told Lelouch a yes- sir statement.

While floating in the air inside of their knightmares, Lelouch saw the black knights carefully transferring the corpse on a armoured vehicle. Rolo landed and told them the instructions that need to be done. One of the men from the intelligence volunteered to be the vehicle driver. Seeing the plans proceeding smoothly, Lelouch told Rolo to look out on them until they arrive at the head quarters. He told Rolo that he needs to go back to the head quarters ahead of them. (For he knew that he and C.C is tired and stressed out.) . Hearing an answer from Rolo, he went back to the Headquarters.

C.C piloted the Shinkirou while stuck in thinking about the happening a while ago. The trip was silent because of the two. Neither of them spoke until they reached the head quarters. C.C landed and parked the Shinkirou in the Knightmare Storage Area. The both of them got out and passed the hallways, noticing the aura their leader is currently having, they got out of the way when they know that Zero is going to pass. Lelouch opened the door for her and let her get inside first, following her, he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. He stopped walking when he reached his mask rack. He removed the thing on his head and gently laid its appropriate place. He also removed his facial cover pulling it down in the height of his throat. C.C sat on the couch where cheese-kun is placed. She grabbed the plush toy and hugged it tightly on her arms. Lelouch sat on the sofa opposite hers. Thick air of silence filled the room since they were back on the facility escaping the C's world. She was consumed by her thoughts. So was he. Both of them was reminiscing what happened to them back at the C's world. He was unconsciously staring at her.

C.C's P.O.V

What just happened back there? My wish was about to be granted, and just because of Lelouch's questions, I wasn't able to give Charles my code, why did I hesitate in the first place? I set him free and in fact, I stated that I wanted to save him, but why?

Damn it! How foolish of me. I have been waiting for death in decades (or maybe centuries). But why was I unnerved by his questions? Why did I feel hurt when I heard his voice pathetically trying to save me? It's obvious. If I give the code to Charles, he won't be able to defeat the old man. He'll lose the chances of creating a better world for Nunnally. But there is something in his voice telling me that it is not the answer. His voice was filled with worry, eagerness to know the truth and a hint of anger.

He was right, I could have pushed this hell of eternity to him and he will be able to defeat his father. In the first place I offered the code to him so he can live. Nevertheless, was he right? Was it just because of pity? Why is it that I am so much concerned about him? Is the truth that he will make me smile before I die? But why would he do that? There's no reason for him to do those kinds of wonderful deeds for a witch like me. If it is the truth, how would he do it? Most especially, what am I to you Lelouch? (Remembering his statement: C.C is my.. my..she is my..) I am just your accomplice. Nothing more...

Suddenly a voice came up to her head. "Do you really believe that he is just your accomplice?" asked the voice. "Of course. That is what we are called". answered C.C. "It's because of the contract that made you say so. I can tell it. Do you want to know the name of that feeling causing you to do unconscious acts of kindness and concern to others? The confusion that you feel, the feeling that doesn't have an exact definition because it doesn't have a single emotion, it is multiple and it varies. This is connected to other emotions making communications and connections to everyone." replied the voice at C.C's sudden answer. "I certainly want to know" C.C said. "You already know the answer a long time ago. But you buried it deep down in your heart to prevent from getting hurt all over again. If you're still damned to find the answer, it is what your Geass is." That was the final statement of the voice before it disappeared. Leaving C.C shocked knowing the answer to her questions.

Although she already answered her series of questions, new ones were building up. She asked herself, "Then if love is the answer, does it mean that I love Lelouch more than being his accomplice? But why? I don't want to suffer another loss again" Her emotions are building up. Happiness, sadness, worries, passion are all coming inside of her. Despite her immortal body, she still has more mortal traits left to her, especially human emotions. As long as she lives, she still feel and express. As the mountain of emotions filled her, she felt tears pouring down her cheek, causing her to hug cheese-kun tighter.

Like C.C, he is thinking about what happened to them inside the C's world. Co-incidentally, they happen to think some questions filled his mind as he tries to find out the right answers to it.

Lelouch's P.O.V

"It is sure a very exhausting day." (Sigh.. Lelouch is in deep thoughts, finding answers by looking back to what happened back there). "What was I about to say when I was at my knightmare? (Remembering the phrase: No! She's MY... she's My...) she's someone special and important. That is why I had the urge to protect her. I frantically asked her why she didn't bother to share her burden to me. I know that I am not capable of helping. But I want to be her outlet. Like how she became my crying shoulder in times of my downfall. I want to comfort her in the greatest way I could give. I saw tears building up in her eyes. She's receiving death with a painful look. I told her to smile and I even promised to make her smile before she dies... however how would I do that? It is difficult doing it especially she's not the type of an open person. I rarely see her true smiles. She's secretive and keeps all of what she feels to herself, problems and happiness. Both of it locked in herself. She's important to me, I'm concerned for her I'm willing to protect her, I care for her, It's because... It's because...I...I... I LOVE HER! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! Just seeing her tortured, abused, suffering, killing her brutally.. All of those! It brings fucking pain to my chest!. I love her but does she love me too? Does she feel the same way to me? I know that I have chances. She sent me to her memory world because she wanted to protect me even temporarily. She does that to people important to her. This means I'm one. Number two on my second visit to her memories, I discovered her geass. It is the Geass of Love. I know that she desires love because it became her geass. The Geass that you get varies, depending on the desire you have in yourself. And her true wish, presently she wishes to die. But I know that is only her alternative. Her wish is True love. She had been loved because of geass. Knowing those kinds of love aren't true she decided to stop and because of that the nun passed the code to her so she can rest in peace before C.C will have the chance to escape her hold. She then suffers the consequences of the code. Feeling unloved and living endlessly. She stopped yearning for her true wish and decided to give up using death as her substitute wish. Now that I know I love her I must know if she loves me too. If not I want to know if she will let me show it to her, to let her feel the happiness of being honestly loved by someone even if she will not love in return. I must ask her now before my chances would slip by. Opportunities like this, rarely comes to your life"... after this dawn of realization, he felt light and soothed knowing that for once or at least he had been honest to himself and to hers as well.

END Of P.O.V's

As Lelouch finished his "meditation" he became conscious of his current eye position. His eyes are fixed on her during and after his so-called meditating and he said: "just like I thought. She's stuck in thinking. I hope she doesn't regret her decision of not giving her code to that old man... I rarely had this chance of see her like this. Maybe I can stare for her just for a little while now."

Lelouch is enjoying his moment in staring at her then suddenly he saw tears in her cheeks. He concluded that she's crying. C.C noticed Lelouch is staring and his stares changed as he saw her cry. She saw that his stares contains worries and just before he could mutter any words or questions, she bowed her head reaching Cheese-kun's top and moving her head sideways using the plush toy as hanky or tissue. She finished wiping her tears secretly then tilted her head up to Lelouch's level and said: "you should stop the habit of staring someone Lelouch. Especially me. It sends goose bumps to my skin up to my bones and freaks me out." Then Lelouch blurted: "I'm not staring at you. I was just thinking deeply". Containing half truth and half lie, his cheeks flushed red and bowed so she cannot see his blushing face. Then C.C replied, "you are already good at lying to others but practice more when you're lying to me." By the end of her statement, she dropped cheese-kun beside her and stood.

She was about to walk towards the exit when her wrist was grabbed by Lelouch, making her freeze into her tracks. She was surprise by his sudden movement and she gave him a puzzled look. Lelouch tilted his head up, facing her then he said, "C.C we need to talk Please, do not go." C.C replied to him, "I'm not in the mood to do talking. Let me go." Lelouch tightened his grip on her and C.C gave him a Let-me-go-or-I-Will-kill-you look. He wasn't afraid and told her: "I know for sure that both of us needs clarification on what happened a while ago. We aren't talking to each other since we boarded the Shinkirou until now. It's because a lot of questions are drowning our minds that needs answers that can be find within each other's presence. Now, can you please spare me some of your time to talk with me? Please?" C.C won't give in and told him no. Then she forcefully removed his hand from her wrist and turned around started walking towards the door. Lelouch quickly stood. He walked towards and reached her. He then Grabbed her shoulders from her behind causing her to stop walking. C.C angrily turned around and shook off his hands from her shoulders and yelled at him "what's your problem? Can't you understand? I don't want to talk? Or do I need to explain it to you?" Lelouch thought mentally " If you are not letting me do this easily, then I guess I better do it the hard way" his brows met and he grabbed her shoulders again. (Putting more effort than the previous one) and forced her into the couch. C.C lost her balance and fell onto her back. Lelouch was on top of her. He loosened his grip on her shoulders. His facial features are now relaxed and his amethyst eyes contained sincere look on them that met her furious ones. He then muttered. "Please listen to me, just this once. I need to know some answers and I need to tell you something now. If I don't, I might lose chances or get scared at my second opportunity. Hearing this, her furious golden orbs became calmed. Knowing that Lelouch wouldn't give up this time because of his determination and their current physical position she gave up and told him "Fine I'll Listen and answer your questions." He sighed and asked "Promise me that you will be honest." C.C chuckled and told him "Alright I promise, but promise me that you will be honest at answering my questions too." Lelouch answered "I'll be honest. I promise you."

He thanked her and decided to start the conversation with a question. "Why did you send me to your memory world to be saved? The other you said that people sent there were ones important to you that you need to save even if it is temporary? Does that mean that I am important to you? C.C was drowned at his amethyst orbs but answered him honestly. "It is true. I sent you there because I wanted to save you because you are important to me. Now it is my turn to ask. How about you Lelouch? What was I to you? (Tears are forming on her eyes again)When you asked me to smile before I die and I didn't, you told me that you will make me smile how would you do it? At the end of her question, tears trickled down her pale cheeks. Lelouch cupped her cheeks he used his thumb to wipe her tears away. C.C placed her hand on top of his and Lelouch answered. "I was scared at that time. I thought that I was gonna lose you forever. You are very important to me and fear was eating me up. I haven't told you yet the words you've wanted to hear for so long and those words that had been stacked inside my heart a long time ago.

... I love you C.C. I'll make you smile in the most possible way I can. His words were full of sincerity and his eyes were telling the truth whole heartedly. C.C smiled and hugged him. She cried on Lelouch's shoulder and he hugged her back Tears were still flowing on her eyes, but those tears were not tears of uncertainty. It was replaced with tears of happiness. She finally said while her head is still on his shoulder "I love you too Lelouch". Her words were barely audible, almost like a whisper. Lelouch detached from the embrace and looked straight in her eyes. Amethyst orbs met golden ones. As C.C lay on the couch, Lelouch closed the distance between their faces and their lips met. He kissed her gently but passionately. C.C stroked his raven locks while Lelouch hand stroked her smooth cheek and the other stroked her emerald locks. They eventually broke the kiss and Lelouch lied down beside her. He lifted her head slightly then he slid his arm beneath making his own arm as her pillow and his hand landed on her shoulder. He shifted his position, and he faced her. So did her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His other arm wrapped his waist. They are now facing each other.

Finally, Lelouch said "I know that I haven't yet met the requirements for being a code-bearer, but I just wanted you to share your burden with me. To tell you again that you are not alone. And besides that fact, I want to be the one to grant your wish, thinking that granting your wish would make you happy and me as well because I'm the one who granted it. But considering your present wish (dying). I think I wouldn't want to grant that. I would prefer to grant your true wish. The wish that you once wished. The wish you gave up on. Now that I am here I will grant it. I will be your warlock and love you forever. I love you witch." C.C was so happy hearing those words from him; her heart was overfilled with joy. After all those years that she lived, she now felt a genuine happiness that she hasn't felt before then she replied her warlock "I love you too my warlock." Smiles crept on their faces and stared each other. They stayed like that for a while until both fell asleep.

C.C woke up first. She found her warlock sleeping peacefully while a small smile tugged his lips. She strokes his hair and said "I'm happy that you had been able to love a person like me. You had been able to warm up my long cold heart. I know that you love me truly. So do I. I love you with all my heart but this has to stop. We can't deny the fact that your love won't suffice eternity. I don't want to get hurt all over again. I'm an immortal and you are a human. In any angle you look. We just don't fit each other. Before our relationship deepens, I must put a halt onto it. It would be better for both of us. I am the one who told you to keep your love ones apart from you so they won't get hurt or even use them against you. Now that I'm one of them, I must be apart from you. I know that you won't keep me away so I'm the one who is going to step away from you. It's not that I am leaving you and you won't see me again, It's that I will just love you from afar and so you must too. I love you Lelouch. I love you sincerely and you know that." She removed his arms away from her waist and sat carefully, avoiding him to wake up. She kissed his fore head and left with cheese kun. She left the quarters without him knowing about anything that she had just said, with a smile on his lips.

To be continued...

**AN: Kindly review my story. A good motivation by means of reviews might make **

**Me submit a 2****nd**** chapter. Pls. Feel free in giving suggestions and opinions to **

**improve my Fanfic writtng and don't forget to read imgood 12 and tantei1412**

**stories...**

**To: imgood 12 and tantei1412,**

**Thanks for your support and guidance. Thank you for the helping me write my first fanfict. I hope you would still be kind in helping me write more fanfics in the future. Good day and God bless. **


	2. She Left, He Shattered

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm very sorry for this late update. Thank God I manage to finish this up. I had a hectic schedule. Being a high school student requires many responsibilities and I had to review for my quarter exams. Then this week, we are currently having our sportsfest and I'm really busy. Hope you would understand. Anyway I have to remind you that this chapter is very OC. Pls. Be kind to review this chapter.**

**I don't own Code Geass. Enjoy Folks!**

* * *

_**She Left, He shattered**_

Lelouch woke up and notice the empty space previously occupied by the green haired girl. He yawned happily then called "C.C ... are you there?" Gaining no reply he stood and thought to himself "Maybe she went out for a walk. Better accompany her; it bores me when she is not around." He stood and took his mask from the mask rack. He wore it and went outside.

* * *

C.C was on the ship deck, glancing at the view of Penglai Island. Opposing Lelouch's smile and happy feeling, she is gloomy and frowning. As the cool air passed her, she shivered and decided to go back. When C.C was about to turn around, she felt something on her shoulders and a pair of hands that wrapped around her waist. It was Zero's and his cape surrounds her shoulders providing her with warmth. "Mind to tell me what you are thinking? Why scowl at a perfect view? Don't you like it or is it something else?" asked Zero.

"Nothing's bothering me, just got out for some fresh air. Haven't got used to my usual expression?" He just chuckled then they heard something growled. It was her stomach. That was enough to know that she is hungry. "Let's go to the cafeteria looks like you're hungry, oh... how could I forgot, there are no pizza's there. I'll call pizza hut when we get back to the room." He grabbed her hand and led the way to their room. As they were walking, C.C spoke "I'm not in the mood to eat pizza, maybe I'll try out the food in the cafeteria." Lelouch was surprised at her statement and he froze in his tracks. He asked her "Are you sure?" she replied with a yes and they headed to the cafeteria instead to their quarters.

There were few people eating in the cafeteria at that time, most of the black knights went home early. The only ones that are still there were Tamaki and the gang. Zero entered the cafeteria first and Kallen spotted him easily. As she was about to wave her hand to signal him to join them, her mouth hanged open when she saw C.C with him. Not just that, they were holding each other's hand while walking towards a table. Tamaki saw that too and looked at Kallen, He laughed hysterically at Kallen's expression.

"Look at Kallen!" Tamaki said, calling the other's attention. (Except C.C and Zero) hearing her name, she closed her mouth and started blushing as she saw them looking at her while trying to hold their laughter. "She's blushing now." Added Tamaki. Kallen can't stand the situation and got up from her seat. "Could you excuse me for a second?" asked Kallen. They nodded and she dashed out of the cafeteria. Ohgi gave Tamaki an angry glare and told him "Look at what you've done. You embarrassed her. You didn't need to do that. Go after her and apologize." Without hesitation Tamaki followed Ohgi's orders.

"Just sit here, I'll be the one to go to the counter, what would you want?" asked Lelouch, C.C looked at the menu and replied "Beef teriyaki with rice and lemon juice would be fine." "Okay, got that. Wait for me here." said Lelouch. Then he left and went to the counter. C.C sat at the chair and noticed that she is still wearing Zero's cape. She removed it and folded it neatly. She watches him and _patiently_ waiting for him to return.

Although Lelouch is the Black knights Leader, he still followed the sign: First Come, First Serve. While he was patiently waiting for his turn he talked to himself, "Wonder what's wrong with her? She's acting weird, it's obvious that something's bothering her and normally, pizza is her all around food (breakfast, lunch, snack, dinner and midnight snack) She would even willing to risk capture just to get a piece of the giant pizza... maybe she is just growing tired of eating that greasy food. That's better, I would be able to save money from those pizza deliveries and she would be able to explore more nutritional and money- saving food out there." "What do you want to order sir?" asked the crew. Lelouch woke up from his stupor and said "Give me beef-teriyaki with rice and large size Lemon juice." "Anything else sir?" asked the crew. "Nothing more." He simply replied. He got his order and walked towards their table.

"Here you go." He gave C.C the tray with her order. C.C took it and noticed something, she asked "where's yours? Aren't you going to eat with me?" he sat facing her and replied, "I'm not yet hungry, besides I can't eat here." C.C realized it and said, "Oh yeah I forgot."

Lelouch just watched her eat when he happened to hear the conversation on the other table,

Girl 1: Look at the table over there, it's Zero and his mistress.

Girl 2: Yeah, anyway does she have any position here in the Order of the Black Knights? I only see her follow Zero around and nothing more. Maybe she's Zero's secretary. But what I heard is that she is pizza obsessed and Zero provides it with no question.

Boy 1: There is nothing to think about that. Of course Zero would give her as many pizzas as she want, as payment for her _nightly services._

Boy 2: I partly agree and partly disagree, coz sometimes she more bossy than Zero. At times Zero looks like the assistant and she looks like the leader. He spoils her very much and sometimes, I personally heard them fighting and Zero apparently loses in their _word wars_.

Ohgi: Come on guys, cut it out. You are just spreading wrong news because of those gossips. They are practically both stubborn and being a gentleman Zero gives way to stop the fight.

Boy 1: Neh Ohgi, we know that sometimes, you can't stop your curious mind and I know that you are also suspicious of that **Whore!**

Girl 1: Hey, Would you keep your voices **LOW?** Don't you see that Zero is on the other table? What if he hears us? We would be practically doomed!

Even though Ohgi tried to halt the conversation, and one of them bothered to keep the conversation in a low volume, others still continued to chatter, not minding if their leader is currently listening or not.

Until ...

Lelouch had enough, he was a calm and patient man but this time his patience got at its peak, He could take any failures but not humiliation. Especially when both he and C.C got it.

He slammed his hands on the table, causing C.C to look at him. C.C gave him a What's-your-problem-look? (She didn't hear any of the conversation because she is busily eating.)

Zero turned to the other table, The Black Knights on the other table abruptly stopped and horror struck their faces.

Zero shouted "How dare YOU speak of us like THAT? Why? Do you know how important she is to be called like that? She is your superior and one of the greatest contributors in creating this Order then you would call her a whore? It's none of your business to question the way I treat her. She will get the same respect that I get. She is my only equal and otherwise your leader. I don't want this to happen again! And also, I don't want to hear anymore rumors about us, once I found out who is the source of all these and also people who spreads this news will get punishments. As for you all, including you Ohgi, you will clean all of the Knightmares for a whole month without day-offs and run more errands that you usually have. UNDERSTOOD?"

Upon hearing the conversation, C.C was totally shocked that she lost the appetite to eat. The Black Knights on the other table stood and bowed. They said in unison, "Yes sir!" then, Ohgi added "We also wanted to apologize. I'm sorry Zero and Miss C.C, we assure that this won't happen again. We hope for you trust us again. We're sorry!"

Zero grabbed his cape and placed it on his back again. He looked at C.C and told her "Come on, let's go. I don't want to stay here with disrespectful morons." C.C stood then he held her hand again. They started walking towards the exit.

On the Hallway to their room,

"You didn't have to do that. I'm used to it. Relax and forget about it." C.C said trying to calm his nerves. Lelouch annoyingly replied "What do you mean I didn't have to do that? They are disrespecting both of us especially you. It was just right, besides they are getting the wrong ideas and I am just clarifying it and telling the truth. You deserve some respect and it is true that the Order of the Black Knights is nothing without you. I am not ashamed about it though." C.C just kept silent and they reached the room.

As they got inside, C.C flopped down on the couch and Lelouch grabbed the phone. He dialled Sugiyama. As the phone rang and Sugiyama answered, Lelouch gave out an order. "Deliver 5 boxes of Cheese and Pepperoni Pizza here. Don't forget to add extra cheese." After that he closed his phone and sat next to C.C. He removed his helmet and placed it on the table. Then he begun to speak, "I know you didn't eat well back there, so I guess Pizza will make your appetite run up again and I'm kinda hungry. I guess you won't mind sharing some of your pizzas with me." C.C just nodded and stared blankly at the space. Lelouch placed his arm around her and used his hand to place her head on his shoulder. He bent slightly then he kissed her forehead. After that he asked her "You are unusually quiet. Hmm come on tell me, what's up witch? It's already bothering me."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

C.C immediately stood and said, "Our pizza is here Lelouch." As she was walking towards the door, Lelouch mumbled "Saved by the bell, witch." She opened the door and greeted Sugiyama "Hello there do you have the pizzas?" Sugiyama answered politely "Yes Miss C.C Five boxes of Cheese and Pepperoni and extra cheese. Anything else Ms. C.C?" "Nothing more. You can go now. Thanks." Replied C.C. Sugiyama handed her the boxes and left.

C.C closed the door and placed the pizza boxes on the table. She opened the box on the top and started getting a slice. She got another one and gave it to Lelouch. He accepted it and they ate until they finished all of the pizzas together. They downed 5 boxes of pizza in one sitting. C.C burped and Lelouch chuckled. C.C drank her water and they finished their meals.

A minute of silence pass them and Lelouch began to speak, "Do you think the emperor is permanently gone? I wonder if I have defeated him." C.C answered "There are possibilities that you did and you didn't. You see, even though you destructed the Sword of Akasha and nearly destroyed C's world, there might be chances that he's still alive and was just stuck there. As far as I could remember, he is immortal and we didn't manage to destroy the code for it is nearly impossible." "Yes your right." He sadly replied. Sensing his uneasiness and disappointment, she caressed his cheek and told him, "Let's just hope for the best and forget about it and in case _that_ happens. I assure you that you will be able to defeat him." She then sealed it with a kiss on his forehead. Lelouch calmed and smiled again.

C.C was stroking his hair when she spoke to Lelouch "It's getting late warlock. You better go home now. You have a tough week on school." Lelouch smiled and said "I wish I could stay a little bit longer. Anyway, weekdays will pass by very quickly. From now on, I'll stay here on Friday nights until Sunday evening. I'll also hang about here during my free days so I can be with you. Take care of yourself and supervise the Black Knights while I'm not around. I won't be gone for long." Before leaving, Lelouch kissed C.C and wished they would stay like that forever. They pull apart after air was needed. C.C smiled and said "Good night Warlock. Love ya'." "Sweet dreams. I love you too witch." Lelouch responded happily. They bid each other good bye then Lelouch left.

A lone tear escaped C.C's eyes. She thought to herself "It's very hard to stay away from you Lelouch. Especially now that I've learned how much I am important to you. The way you care about me and the way you held me. It makes more things difficult for me. Like you, I want to be with you. But I just can't. I must stay away from you."

At week days, starting from 7am to 5pm Lelouch is busy at school. But after 5pm, He would hurriedly go to the head quarters to check on the Black Knights activities. But now, checking the Black knights activities aren't his reason to go to the base. He definitely wants to see his witch.

It was Tuesday evening and Lelouch is still awake. He mutters to himself "I just realized that it is very quiet in this stupid house without C.C or Nunnally around. It's BORING! And I miss C.C sooooooo much! What about a video call? Wait maybe she's already asleep. It's late already. Maybe tomorrow. Damn it! I didn't even get to see her last night. She just answered my phone call because I told her it's an emergency. (even though it's not. Lelouch just badly wanted to hear C.C's voice)AARRRGGGHHHHH what's running on her mind? Doesn't she miss me? SLEEP LELOUCH! SLEEP you have a "_spectacular"_ week and you need rest. You could see her again. Stop worrying about it! ...

NNOOOOOO... I WISH I DON'T HAVE THIS BUSY SCHOOL SCHEDULE! OR ATLEAST MAKE THIS WEEK PASS BY QUICKLY! IT BORES ME TO DEATH AND I WANT TO SEE HER BADLY!"

Lelouch kept whining like that until he got tired and fell asleep.

Every day, Lelouch goes to school and during the night, he visits the Quarters. That week, he is always excited to go to the base because he wanted to see his lovely witch but something is wrong about that...

Every time Lelouch would go to the place where C.C is, she will go to other places and Lelouch will keep finding and following her. When Lelouch spots the chance to see her, C.C will talk about missions and Black Knighs stuff. Lelouch found it kind of weird and thought that she has her mood swings because of her "_monthly visitor_ "

Lelouch is disturbed and he thinks about it even in school. Sometimes the student council thought of him as daydreaming and constantly reminds him of paying attention. While at classes he thought, "I really don't get her now! I will talk to her seriously this time..."

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Mr Lamperouge! Will you listen to the discussion? Go to the Blackboard and answer question number 3!" and with that call, Lelouch was brought back to reality and did as he was told. Even though he wasn't listening attentively, he answered it correctly.

End of his school week. Hurray for Lelouch!

It was Friday evening and Lelouch was there on his private quarters with C.C. The room was unusually clean and has a very pleasant odor. He thought for it in a while but brushed off his thoughts. Then he started the conversation. "How are the operations? Did they mess around?" C.C monotonously replied "All operations are fine and they aren't doing anything suspicious" The word "suspicious" stuck on his mind and mentally told himself "They are not quite suspicious. You are." He reached for the phone and checked the Call Log. It was empty. No pizza hut delivery since last week. The last numbered dialled for pizza delivery was made by him. The call he made for Sugiyama to deliver 5 boxes of pizza. He even noticed his credit card bill posted on the fridge. It is surprisingly low than the last month. He checked on the bill and found no pizza for the last 2 weeks. He whispered to himself "_very suspicious of you C.C_ "

C.C was lying on the couch, eyes closed but not asleep. Then suddenly Lelouch climbed on top of her and kissed her. C.C was surprised at first but kissed him back. They pulled apart and Lelouch smiled at her. He buried his face on C.C's neck and said to her "mmm I miss you so much. It's been only a week but it's like a month that I haven't seen you. Where were you these past few days? Even though I come here every night, I don't see you lately." C.C was quite stunned of his question but quickly responded her alibi "I was just walking around the ship."

Lelouch raised his head to face her and said "Yeah right as if you have the likes to walk around here. You know what? Lately you're acting strange that it seems your hiding or keeping yourself away from me. What is it that I need to know?" C.C irritately said "I'm perfectly fine and there is nothing that I hide from you." This time Lelouch is annoyed and his tone of voice got a little bit higher.

"You told me that I need more practice in lying to you. But it seems like you too needs more practice. Lately this time, I think that you aren't the C.C I know; you are trying hard to avoid me. Every time I go near you or where you are, you will immediately go away or go somewhere I won't find you. You recently stopped your pizza delivery and you annoy me less. As much as possible every time I see you, you avoid physical contact with me. You don't even let me hold your hand or hug you before I leave. You don't answer my phone calls unless I say it's an emergency. You are too quiet to be you. What is the problem C.C? What's bothering you? Is there anything wrong with me for you to stay away from me?" C.C can't stand to face him, she just turned her head sidewards and answered "Like I said, there is nothing wrong." Lelouch shout this time "Please tell me the truth C.C!"

Tears were freely flowing from C.C's eyes and her voice is getting hoarse .She cannot find the words to say, then Lelouch gently turned her head from its previous position so she can face him. C.C spoke. "There is nothing wrong with you Lelouch. It's me. The problem is me; I'm staying away from you as possibly as I could. I don't want to have a deeper connection with you because I don't want to get hurt all over again. I don't want to be devastated when the time comes for you to leave me. I know that you love me truly, but that love can't conform eternity. Even you knows this fact. We can't be together Lelouch. We must stop this now. And I guess we should stay away from each other from now on." At the end of her statement, C.C pushed away the dumbfounded Lelouch and exited the room. Lelouch was very shocked and he didn't even noticed C.C leave. There were many thoughts running in his mind.

Snapping out of his reverie by a sudden knock on the door, Lelouch stood and answered the door. It was Rolo, reminding him to start the substantiation of the U.F.N charter and the proclamation of their first war against Brittania under one flag, allied with many countries specially China. He wore his mask and noticed her absence. He headed towards Penglai Island and started the event with a heavy heart.

The affair ended. Zero was walking with Rolo when he asked him "You seem to be out of it brother. Any problems?" instead of answering him, he asked Rolo "Have you seen C.C?" Rolo noticed his 'brother's' croaked voice and gently answered "I haven't seen her around. The last time I saw her is the time you both entered your room." Lelouch just replied "Any way thanks for answering my question." Rolo said to him "Anything for you. Did you guys have a fight?" Lelouch paused for a moment then answered him, "Yeah. And I need to see her so we can settle this problem."

They reached the door to his room and bid good bye to Rolo. He walked inside and the door automatically closed. He called out her name hoping that she had returned. The room was silent and he realized that she was not back yet. He went to the fridge to get a glass of water when he noticed a small envelope addressing Zero on it.

He opened the envelope and started reading the letter. There it says:

_I'm sorry if I had to leave you this way. I have no more courage to face you and this is the only way I think, to say it to you, _

_Thank you for all the love, care and patience you've given me. Thank you for granting my wish even though I didn't manage to return it. _

_Live your life without me. Start living normally and work hard to bring your sister back. As well as creating a better world for her like what you have said. You could keep the power I gave you. Take care of yourself and keep yourself out of trouble. I know that we will find ways to forget each other and there a lot of other girls who deserve you better besides me. _

_I'm sorry for all the troubles and headaches I've caused you. I hope that someday you will find a way to forgive me for turning your life upside down and hurting you so badly. I will miss you my warlock._

_I love you._

_C.C _

Upon finishing reading the letter he clenched his fist crumpling the paper. He went to C.C's closet and dropped the letter. He swung open the closet door and found nothing of her belongings except for her Black Knights uniform. Even cheese-kun that was on the couch was gone. He ran to the bathroom and insensitively opened the door not caring if she is in there. Finding no signs of his green-haired witch, he banged his fist on a nearby wall and he started crying. He removed his mask and threw it away. He destroyed everything that he could see, he trashed the room, kicked vases, turned the couches and the table upside down, pull the books out of their racks, punched the throw pillows and then he said to himself, "Why do all of the people I cherish leave me? Mom and Shirley died, Nunnally is on Brittania's side and... and... now you run away from me. What's the point on fighting this war if I don't have anyone to fight for?" He wept.

His room was sound-proof. Nobody heard his screams, the things being destroyed and especially nobody was there to comfort his shattered broken heart.

**A/N: I just want to clarify things. On the first chapter, C.C left Lelouch because she has plans to stay away from him and her plan of staying away is by means of not getting too close to him or not spending too much time with him anymore. She just wandered around the whole ship so he couldn't see her much. But on this chapter, looks like C.C left Lelouch**_** permanently...**_

**So what do you say? Stay tuned for next chapter (if you guys want me to write one. Just tell me through your reviews.) To: tantei142 Thanks for spending some time in helping me with my chapter 2. I know were both busy but you still manage to help me with it. Good Day and God bless! **


	3. Rebirth of Hope

**A/N: it's been a month now since I updated...I had writer's block... I'm very sorry because I kept you waiting... well here it is... I hope you still enjoy this like you do in my previous chapters...**

**Ohhh before I forgot, there is not much Lulu-C.C scenes here, but they are still the main characters...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. This fanfiction is for enjoyment only...**

* * *

_**Rebirth of Hope**_

Lelouch is devastated. He's all alone. He felt like a corpse pretending to be alive. He felt empty, not just once but he felt it a dozen times. But this one was probably his worst heartache. The last pillar he can lean on, the shoulder that he can cry on was gone. What's more painful was that she left him not because someone took her or killed her, but she did it personally, not accidentally but purposely.

* * *

The room looks like it had been raided by a battalion of knightmares; he was sitting on a corner, knees brought close to his chest, arms above it and his chin resting on it. He doesn't cry anymore. But he looked horrible.

His phone rang and it was Rolo.

Rolo: Brother, the student council is planning to go out tomorrow. Wanna come and join?

Lelouch: (his voice was husky obviously tired and depressed) Sorry Rolo I'm not in the mood to go. You can go for me and enjoy for yourself. I want to be alone for now. Take care of my excuse.

Rolo: What's wrong brother? Are you sick? Want me to check on you?

Lelouch: No, I'm just tired and worn out. I want to rest at the house. Being Zero is a big task you know.

Rolo: Yeah, well then get plentiful of rest and take care of yourself. See you on Sunday evening. I'll be staying on Rivalz's house this night until the weekends.

Lelouch: Okay. Have fun then. Bye.

Rolo: Bye

He closed his phone and stood. He decided to leave the place like that. He headed to the secret door and ended on the school's underground elevator. He changed to his casual clothes before heading out the school grounds.

Finally, he reached his bedroom and he knocked down himself on the bed, face first. Before a minute could pass, he was already asleep. Unlike the smile he had on the afternoon nap beside C.C, his face was full of worry, pain and sadness.

* * *

His weekend passed by so slowly. That Monday, he didn't bother eating his breakfast and Rolo just left a note on the fridge saying that he needs to go to school early because he needs some work done.

Lelouch was on the school grounds heading towards his class room. He wasn't facing forward and wearing his mask of confidence like what he used to. He walks slowly, eyes fixed on the floor and thinking of many things just happened recently. Of course being a school heart throb the girls noticed his sad-looking face. Some started to chatter, some approached him and asked if he hadn't got a nice sleep or if he had eaten his break-fast. He just ignored them and went inside his classroom. He slumped down on his chair, and stared at the window.

Out of nowhere Rivalz jumped in front of Lelouch and greeted him good morning with a big grin on his face. Lelouch tried to make a decent smile but failed. "Looks like there's nothing good with your morning Lelouch, What's up with the face?" asked Rivalz. "Nothing. I just didn't have a good night's sleep and missed my breakfast." lied Lelouch. Rivalz put an arm around his shoulder and asked "Want me to treat you at the canteen? Not having your breakfast is bad for your brain especially on examination day..." Lelouch was taken back for a moment and thought. "Oh God, I haven't reviewed yet." He refused the offer and said, "Thanks for your concern Rivalz, but I'm not really hungry."

Then Rivalz left him after he refused his offer. He went back to his seat and talked to other students on the room. Their teacher went inside and immediately started the exam. This examination day was really memorable for Lelouch. For the first time in his life, he took the exam with sweat forming on his forehead.

He took 3 subjects straight on the first half of the exam. Finally he managed to finish it when the school bell rang signalling the start of their lunch break. Lelouch went to the canteen and just bought a pair of sandwich and a can of energy drink. He didn't like the noise inside the canteen so he went to the school garden and ate silently there. Actually, he wasn't really eating. He just unwrapped the tissue covering the sandwich and stared at it. He heard something _meowing_ and just a snap, Arthur was on his feet purring and brushing his head on the hem of Lelouch's pants. He looked at Arthur and the cat stared back at him. Lelouch gazed at his golden orbs and remembered someone who also has them. The recent painful memory struck him and closed his eyes. He shouted at the cat and said "Go away! Leave me like what she did!" the cat seemed to understand and it scrammed, running through the bushes. "I thought that you would always be there for me. Look at me now. I'm alone. My hopes and dreams of a new world is gone. What would I do now? I declared a war against someone immortal. I can't even imagine defeating him at this state. This is hopeless. This is the end now Lelouch. You can either surrender yourself to your father or die at his hands. The Order of the Black Knights will be abolished and I will continue my pointless life seeing an everyday massacre. So C.C is this what you call living normally?..." he woke up from his trance when the bell rang. He hurriedly finished his sandwich on his way back and resumed the test a little while later.

* * *

On his way home,

He was walking on the streets when he spotted a kid wearing an imitation of a Black Knight uniform. Henceforth, this child shall be dubbed, Kid 1! He also saw another kid wearing a costume that looks like the uniform of a Brittanian soldier, we shall call him Kid 2. He stopped for a while to watch them play.

Kid 1 said, righteously swaying his plastic sword with all the pride. The cosplaying 12 year old could muster "Die! Evil oppressor, Huwaaah!", Kid 2 replied, with all the dramatic flare required of a fellow 12 year old "Nooooooo! Ack!" then he pretended to faint.

Kid 1 then stood triumphantly over the body of the Kid 2 and proudly declared "The Order of the Black Knights has set our country free!" Kid 2 then stood up and said to the other "One day, when I grow up, I will be a soldier that will keep all of Japan safe!" Kid 1 smiled and nodded his head in agreement "Yeah, I will too, We'll become Black Knights! Fighting for our dreams until our dying breath."

An old lady approached the children and said "Come on now. The sun is down and it's time to go." She smiled as the two nodded. They were walking when one of them said "Grandma, I want to be a black knight when I grow up, I will protect our fellowmen." She patted her grandson's head then said "First, let's just pray that Zero and the Black Knights will make our dreams come true. Making our Japan free and having equal opportunities for all of us."

Lelouch watched them go and he found himself astounded by what he saw. Their words remained in his head. "Fight for your dream till your last breath." "Make your dreams come true." Like a song that keeps playing on his mind.

He walks towards home in deep thought.

* * *

In the Kururugi shrine:

The emerald-haired girl was the current inhabitant of the memorable Kururugi Shrine, a week past after she ran away from Lelouch. She had nothing valuable with her except her plush-toy cheese-kun and some clothes for daily and disguise purposes. Like him, she felt alone and afraid for the coming tomorrows. But most of all, she is sad leaving him all by himself.

"I guess I could stay here for a while... Back to my old life, being a wanderer. The Geass facility has been destroyed but I think he's still alive and he will stop at nothing just to find me. I need to keep running to escape him. I don't want to be a lab-rat again. The day I left Lelouch is the day I also left his protection. Now I'm alone and I am afraid, not only for myself but also for you, Lelouch."

Sighing, she held Cheese-kun high and stared at his face. "Ne, Cheese-kun, you also miss pizzas do you? Oh God, I miss them so much, No Lelouch, No Pizzas and No happiness. But I still have you. Right? And I know you won't leave me. ...

I am not in the base now, I have to work again to sustain my needs. But how would I do that? It's either the emperor or Lelouch looking for me. Hmm what would I do? (Remembering her disguise in code geass season 1 episode 16...) Ohhh I know! I'll work at pizza hut! In that way, I will get close to pizzas and might be able to have them if I work extra hard. If I can remember correctly, I bought with me my wig and I kept some contact lenses that were for Lelouch. That should be enough."

* * *

Lelouch's P.O.V

"Many people are depending on me. I cannot stop now. I know that they are not here with me, but one day I'll set Japan free and create a better world for them. In that way I'll have Nunnally back and I might be able to find C.C. After I grant Nunnally's wish, I'll look for C.C and discover possible solutions for us to be together.

All the bloodshed and sacrifices must not be put into waste. I must succeed, but I have a small chance. I'll fight for mine and everyone's dream till my last breath. After all a promise is a promise."

He came back to the base and organized his quarters again. He cleaned it and placed back everything in its rightful place. After such tiring work, he rested for a while and called Rolo telling him to gather all Black Knights officers at the conference room at once.

* * *

At the conference room,

All of them were waiting patiently for him to speak. When Ohgi was about to ask something he stood and said "Black Knights, this is a war where we will win everything or lose it all. In this fight we will give all we have got and fight till our last breath. In three days we must prepare for the battle of our lives and see the outcome of the labour and sacrifices we have made after the fight. I will give out instructions and no objections are allowed."

He turned toward Rakashta "Upgrade all Knightmare units that we have to the best that you can afford. Especially the Guren, as much as possible we must exceed the Lancelot or at least equal it."

Towards Kallen "You shall remain in standby. You will fight when I gave you the signal."

To Diethard "Give me the reports of current Brittanian military movenment and also organize separate batches of skilled hackers and anti- hackers. You already know what to do with them. You must avoid leaking of our plans."

"Ohgi, Mobilize all of our contacts, we need information, and be sure to get rid of spies."

"Lady Kaguya, contact our allies and tell them to gather their troops, they also must prepare."

"Todou, when the sent armies from the different countries arrive, be sure to assemble them all. They must be informed about their assigned positions correctly."

"Rolo bring the representatives of the intelligence with you. Don't also forget Sayoko."

"Jeremiah, you're going to help me make the plans. I'll send you as back-up if emergency happen."

"From this day onwards, no meeting or requested conversation between Brittania and its allied forces will be granted permission. If they inquire about my whereabouts, tell them that I am away and will be back in three days. And finally…

Keep an eye on Brittania's actions and don't let your guard down."

Everyone responded with a "Yes, sir!"

All of them were fixing their stuff and it looks like they were about to leave, when Zero cleared his throat and they paid attention to him.

Zero looked around the room to make sure that everyone was going to listen, when he already assured it he said out loud

"Black Knights, I have a request to make..." he paused for a while, silently asking for permission. Ohgi then inquired "What is it Zero?" " I want no one beside me during the war. I've made up my mind and I decided to take the Emperor's challenge. I will fight him one-on-one."... Everyone was shocked about what he had said. Not long after, arguments aroused.

Todou said "Zero, if you fight the Emperor, what would be our point in the war? What would be the use of _us_ fighting when you are going to fight yourself, against the Emperor no less?"

Ohgi agreed with Todou "He's right Zero. We would be useless and the war would be a mess without the leader in command."

Kalllen argued "Zero, we can't let you fight alone. You might face great danger and it's better if someone's with you to protect you."

Then Tamaki butted in "Hey, Zero buddy, why do you need us to engage in a war if you are already enough to win this battle? Lots of lives would be saved in case..."

Lady Kaguya angrily stood then yelled at Tamaki "Are you saying that we should sacrifice Zero's life and let him fight alone to have Japan back without having any contributions for victory?"

Tamaki paled "No Lady Kaguya, it's just that..."

Tamaki was cut-off when Zero raised his hand telling them to keep quiet.

He said "Everybody, calm yourselves down and I'll explain everything."

"Like you, I also have a fight. If you will face Brittanian soldiers, I will face the emperor myself. Being a leader, I have my own dignity and I can't just simply back down the challenge offered to me by the emperor himself. Life or death will be my reward. But despite the dangerous reality, I wholly accepted the matter considering it my personal fight and I don't want anyone interfering. I also optimistically think that the emperor thinks of that way too. Nevertheless, I don't want to disregard the topic of dirty tricks amidst the fight. I just want you to be ready in case of planned attacks or have them attacked by us first before we face critical damage. I assure you that I will give the detailed instructions to Jeremiah before I set off.

I can't assure victory and I'm not surprised if I won't come back alive after the fight. In case that happens, Please carry on. It's up to you if you will fight again or live with the government. Appoint a good leader if you would still wish to struggle.

I know that I owe you explanations about the man behind the mask. If I will be lucky to live, I will tell you everything. That will be the right time to meet the true identity of Zero. If luck isn't on my side then as early as now, I'm thanking you all for the cooperation and hard work you've contributed for the order. Last but not the least, I want to say sorry in advance, for everything."

There was an awkward silence when it was interrupted by a phone call.

Lelouch looked at the screen and saw Sayoko's name. "Excuse me for a while." Said Lelouch

"Good evening Master Lelouch. I just wanted to ask you if I should wait for your return." Sayoko inquired. "Why do you ask?" replied Lelouch. "I was planning to sleep early tonight if you would allow." She shyly said. "No need to wait for me, go ahead and rest. You must be tired. " He kindly answered. "Thank you master Lelouch, Goodnight" she happily told him. "No problem Sayoko, Good night too." He said then pressed the end-call button. Sensing his exhausted body he decided to stop the meeting. He faced them again and simply told them, "It's already late and the meeting is adjourned." He went to his quarters and used the secret elevator to go back to the house.

* * *

Within those three days, Lelouch was really busy planning. He didn't even get enough rest for himself anymore. As the days pass, he got more frustrated.

"I must secure Nunnally's safety before the attack. I don't want her to get hurt. I'll send Rolo and Sayoko to get her. Jeremiah and I had secured the plans for the fight. We also finished setting up traps. Lady Kaguya managed to contact the other countries in time to prepare for the fight. Todou had finished designating the soldiers into their assigned spots. Kallen will attack the government complex after the advance troop attacks. It will be enough to lure them. Thanks to Ohgi's informants, we will have some advantages for the upcoming fight. All are ready except for Rakshata. I hope she will be able to finish upgrading the knightmares for the battle. She told me that the new Guren Model will be a surprise. I am looking forward to it.

Because of the attacks we have made while the emperor was gone, we inflicted sufficient damages. But now he's back with Schneizel supporting him. If all is calculated, from logistics, to resources up to weather and wind direction, I have but a nil chance of winning…"

"_**But I am not known as Zero for nothing."**_

**To be continued...**

**A/N: So? How was it? did it went well? ... kindly review. If you notice something wrong or missing kindly tell me. I don't know if my writer's block affected my way of writing..**

**A very big thanks to Tantei1412... you really helped me a lot in writing this. Especially when I'm suffering my writer's block **_**disease**_**. To imgood12 and all of my friends who gave an unending support, and most of all, to my reviewers who encouraged me to write again. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. ****... The title suits me too. Because of you all.**

**Please stay tuned for the upcoming chapters... see you soon. XD**


End file.
